Infancia Rota
by Leona Dark
Summary: Tantas muertes le hicieron creer que no sentir nada por nadie era fácil, pero ahora su nuevo hermano; un niño en peligro le hará ver lo contrario. ¿Podrá Eiri recuperar el fui para cambiar el soy y tener un mejor seré? .:AU:. .:EirixShu:. Cap II
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Infancia Rota.

**Género:** Shonen-ai.

**Advertencias:** AU. Shota. Tortura. _Spoilers _del Manga.

**Pairings:** Eiri x Shuichi.

**Disclaimer:** Gravitation ® MakiMurakami 1996.

**Notas:** ¡Hola! Bueno, cómo no tengo nada de inspiración para Paraíso Perdido, vengo a enrolarme con otro fic de Gravitation. Será muy sencillo y los capítulos serán muy cortitos, solo para relajarme y recuperar las ideas del otro fic, así que solo les pido un poco de consideración por mis lentísimas actualizaciones y un comentario para este prólogo. Quizá si veo más de cinco, me apure a escribir el primer capítulo.

**  
INFANCIA ROTA  
By dark-chan**

**Prólogo**

**L**levaba poco más de 20 minutos sentado en ese viejo columpio, no era necesario que se impulsara ya que el viento le hacía el favor, además sus piernitas no alcanzaban el piso, sí, no era necesario. Sujetaba débilmente las cadenas, sabiendo que no tardarían en ir a por él. Sentía el aire frío golpear sus mejillas, ya mercadas por las lágrimas, pero no tenía la intención de irse de allí, solamente quería unos minutos más, solo un poco más.

A sus ocho años, ese columpio viejo y oxidado era uno de sus pequeños juegos favoritos, en él, había aprendido a sentir el vacío en el estomago cuando se balanceaba, había sentido que podía alcanzar las nubes, había pasado demasiado allí, más de lo que ahora le dolía ¿Era justo saber, que ya no regresaría más allí? ¿Qué tenía que marchare con sus hermanos? ¿Qué ahora tendría nuevos padres?

El alcohol, la velocidad, una enfermedad, el hospital, doctores, malas noticias, gritos frustrados, vacíos en el alma, desesperación… suicidio.

Tanto en tan poco tiempo, solo dos semanas bastaron para destruir su pequeño mundo, uno en donde lamentablemente su madre había caído enferma, donde los doctores no pudieron hacer más por salvarla, donde la muerte tocaba puertas esperando encontrar una abierta, donde la mujer se despedía de sus tres hijos al notar a la muerte entrando por su puerta. Después de eso, cerró los ojos y comenzó a dormir, pensó que debía tener un hermoso sueño, porque su madre ya no despertó.

¿Qué iba a hacer su padre, al cargo de tres hijos?

Nada.

No se molestó en pensarlo, debió haberlo hecho antes de entrar a ese bar, antes de ahogarse en el alcohol y manejar como un loco, antes de notar el otro auto en su dirección, pero ya no había tiempo para pensarlo. Ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.

– Eiri- una vocecita a su espalda le llamó, sintió un escalofrío al sentir la manita de su hermano en su espalda –Nii-chan, Yuki te está buscando.

– Gracias Tatsuha- se bajó del columpió y miró al pequeño vestido con un trajecito color negro, igual al suyo –Anda- le tendió la mano y cuando el otro se la tomó, comenzaron a caminar.

Dentro de la casa, podía respirarse el aroma de las velas encendidas en el Dojo, los rezos eran apenas audibles, pero podía asegurarse que eran muchas personas. No era para menos, el matrimonio Uesugi era de las más queridas en la localidad.

Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía entró con Tatsuha al recinto, pocos se inmutaron al verlos pasar entre la gente, pero eso no le importó, lo único que quería era acercarse a su hermana mayor, una chica pelirroja cuatro años mayor que él. Era sorprendente ver la frialdad con la que guiaba la ceremonia, sentada al frente son las manos sobre las piernas, con los ojos cerrados y murmurando lo que bien sería un rezo, el cual cesó al sentir a alguien a su lado, su mirada se fijó en los do pequeños junto a ella; uno de apenas seis años y otro de ocho.

Por un instante había enmudecido al mirarles, pero suspiró reprimiendo las lágrimas y en un movimiento tomó las manos de sus hermanos entre las suyas, tratando de infundirles un valor y una fortaleza que seguro ella no tenía, tratando de hacerlos sentir protegidos, de sentir que estaba juntos.

No pasó mucho cuando Tatsuha comenzó a sollozar una vez más, desquebrajándole el alma a su hermana y lastimando de nuevo al pequeño rubio. Por más que intentaba no podía evitar las lágrimas, éstas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y perdiéndose en su boquita, llevaba sus manitas a sus ojos para secarlas, pero todo vano intento moría cuando miraba la fotografía de sus padres ahora muertos.

– Mika- le llamó el rubio a su lado, regresándola con un pequeño sobresalto –Verdad que tú no nos dejarás…- la niña abrió grande los ojos ante lo que su hermano le decía –Qué pase lo que pase… estaremos juntos…- poco a poco su voz que apagaba, iba ahogándose al sentir un nudo en su garganta –qué… estarás… con nosotros…- y ya no pudo más, se soltó a llorar.

– Sí Eiri- le abrazó fuertemente al momento que atraía a Tatsuha a su cuerpo y uniéndolos en un abrazo –Yo les cuidaré…- se sentía terrible prometiendo un futuro que no sabía si podría llegar a cumplir, haciéndolos caer en una red de ilusiones que ante el menor contratiempo, re rompería, alejándolos entre sí –Yo les protegeré…

Después de la muerte de sus padres, Eiri Uesugi hubiera jurado que ese momento sería el más hermoso de su vida, abrazado a sus hermanos, escuchando las promesas de Mika y consolando al pequeño tatsuha. En ese momento, hubiera querido permanecer así con ellos, hubiera deseado no tener que dejarlos, hubiera… hubiera seguido tal como su hermana o decía, pero ese no era su destino.

Su destino era estar separados, era ya no verse, era no estar juntos, ya no ser felices…

— ø —

Como todos los días 13 de cada mes, se levantaba temprano, recogía su habitación y tomaba una ducha con el agua apenas tibia. Era normal que el reloj marcara las seis de la mañana cuando ya estaba poniendo un pie afuera de su casa.

Solo una persona sabía a donde iba cada día 13 y aunque siempre se mordía el labio al recordar el porque, sonreía satisfecho por haber podido borrar el pasado de ese chico que ahora caminaba solo en las calles. Si bien, podía maldecir el no poder eliminar el insano recuerdo de su padres, se daba por bien servido saberse merecedor de que sus hermanos ya no existían para él.

Era un logro pensar que ahora Eiri Yuki a sus 16 años de edad, estaba consiente que siempre fue hijo único, que aunque adoptado, nunca tuvo hermanos y sus padres; unos bastardos que se atrevieron a morir, dejándolo solo, ahora descansaban en un panteón no muy cercano. Sí, definitivamente ese era su logro, tener a Eiri bajo su custodia. Sin duda Yuki Kitazawa no podía ser más que feliz.

Continuará…  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »

**Notas Finales:**

Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y pues… sin más me despido. No olviden dejarme un comentario; dudas, quejas, sugerencias y/o amenazas bien recibidas ¡Joh! Se cuidan y nos seguimos leyendo.

"...Como quisiera que tú vivieras, que tus ojitos jamás e hubieran cerrado nunca y estar mirándolos…"

**L**eona **D**ark  
**1032-040309**


	2. Capìtulo I

**Disclaimer:** Gravitation ® **Maki **Murakami 1996.

**Notas:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Les advertí que me tuvieran paciencia por las actualizaciones tan lentas, así que puedo sentirme tranquila n_nU el caso es que aprovechando mis 10 minutos de PC al día, pude terminar este capítulo, es muy pequeñito, ya después, dependiendo las situaciones serán más largos. Etto… un agradecimiento enorme a; **Hiika, Usagi Kaiba, SaMakoto Rei** y **Nekito Dark**, por haberme dejado su comentario *¬* las respuestas pronto las publicaré ¡De veras! Bueno, espero que les guste el primer capítulo.

**  
INFANCIA ROTA  
By dark-chan**

**Capítulo I**

— . —

La directora Judy Winchester a sus 32 años no aparenta su edad, podría presumir de ser más joven; con su cabellera larga castaña, ojos terriblemente expresivos y labios carnosos, quizá si trabajara de modelo o actriz sería más comprensible que su actual trabajo, nadie podría asegurar que tiene ya cuatro años en la Dirección de un Orfanato. Desde muy joven tuvo un instinto especial para tratar con pequeños, así que con sus estudios logró colocarse a cargo de un montón de niños pequeños sin hogar.

Aunque tenía bastantes jovencitas trabajando para ella, Judy prefería hacer uno que otro chequeo ella misma. No es que dudara de las chicas, simplemente supervisar las relaciones de los niños es un gusto que con el tiempo no sería capas de perder.

Ese tercer viernes de Enero, parecía un buen día para las visitas en el Orfanato, la primera quincena del año, debía ser mejor que perfecto para que finalmente alguien pudiera adoptar a uno de los pequeños que ansiosos, esperan a una nueva familia.

— ø —

La sensación de ser perseguido le flaqueaba y debilitaba las piernas, haciéndole perder un poco el equilibrio. Trataba de mirar hacia el frente, a donde debía seguir corriendo, pero en su camino se le travesaban más niños, juguetes, puertas. Podía escuchar los gritos detrás de él, pero no esperó a girarse, ya sabía quien era la persona que lo perseguía, siempre era la misma.

No podía evitar sentir cierto pánico ante la situación, siempre que ocurría se olvidaba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, no le importaba si empujaba a alguien para apartarlo de su trayecto, lo único que quería era huir, alejarse.

– ¡Detente Shuichi!- escuchó detrás de sí – ¡Sino lo haces haré que te castiguen!

"Otro castigo ya no…" pensó saliendo a toda prisa de la casa, seguido por la persona que tan insistentemente trataba de darle alcance. La única forma que tendría de escapar, era si encontraba a Hiro, su amigo que seguro lo escondería, pero _ella_ no dejaría de perseguirlo.

– ¡Shuichi ven acá!- la chica gritó desde la entrada al ver que no podría cogerlo –Sí no lo haces te torturaré hasta que me aburra ¡¿Me oíste?!

– Vaya, yo no recuerdo haber colocado una sala de tortura dentro de la casa- Judy cruzada de brazos, sonreía ante la vista de -ahora- dos pequeños jugando –No seas tan cruel con él, ten un poco de paciencia solo es un niño.

– ¿Un niño? ¡Ese mocoso me va a sacar canas verdes!

Pero la risa cristalina de Judy solo logró que refunfuñara más, sabía que no tenía ningún caso que acusara al pequeño de cabello rosa, ya que sus ojitos violetas podrían borrar cualquier rastro de maldad que hubiera hecho.

– ¡Judy oka-chan!- gritó Shuichi corriendo hasta ella y abrazándola –Oka-chan, Rage nee-chan quiere torturarme- señaló a la jovencita que de pie al lado de Judy, lo miraba ceñuda –No sé que es eso, pero me da miedo ¿ya viste la cara de loca que se carga?

– ¿A quién llamaste loca?

– Pues a ti Rage ¿A quien más?- Hiro llegó a su lado para al igual que su amigo, abrazar fuertemente a la Directora – ¡Judy oka-chan!

De todos los pequeños que tiene bajo su cuidado, esos dos niños se habían ganado a pulso el cariño que ahora les tiene ya que de sus cuatro años al cargo del Orfanato nunca había visto una amistad tan hermosa, a pesar de las diferencias de edades, siendo Hiro, con diez años de edad, mayor que Shuichi por solo un par de meses.

– Basta pequeños, ¿Saben? Quiero que hoy se porten bien- les guiñó cómplice –En un rato vendrán unas personas para adopción ¿está bien?

Y sin decir más, los niños entraron corriendo a la casa, haciendo sonreír a Judy y a la mismísima Rage. Por mucho que la hicieran enojar, siempre terminaría rendida ante las ocurrencias de Hiro y Shuichi, sus pequeños, desde que consiguió un empleo bajo la supervisión de la señora Winchester, la joven de anteojos sabía que ellos serían muy diferentes a todos los demás, principalmente el pequeño Shindou, lástima que a sus 18 años aún no es capaz de adoptarlo, sino sería un perfecto hijo y ella sería una perfecta madre.

— ø —

¡Día de adopción!

Dentro de la enorme casa no había mejor frase que aquella. Cada dos semanas la noticia les brinda una nueva esperanza, les fortalece el alma y engrandece sus ansias de pertenecer a una familia.

Para todos los niños residentes, el saber que tan especial día está cercano, no podía significar más que buenas noticias, cada día quince y treinta del mes se reciben a quienes serían los futuros padres, se da una presentación de los pequeños y si los niños corren con suerte, llegan a ser adoptados dos o tres infantes al mes, así es como poco a poco la emoción de tener padres o hermanos les ánima a ser más amables y educados.

Para Hiroshi Nakano la esperanza de ser adoptado había muerto hacía tiempo, ya no necesitaba portarse como sacado de una tienda de muñecos de porcelana para que una pareja se fijase en él, a sus diez años había comprendido que las sonrisas falsas y los modales fingidos no aseguraban su futuro, desde hacía un año el portarse como él mismo había sido su única herramienta para _probar_ a las parejas de casados, la honestidad era su anhelo de cada mes y aunque continuara viviendo allí hasta los 16 años, ¡No le importaba!, serían los mejores años de su vida porque deseaba ayudar a la señora Judy en el Orfanato.

Sin embargo, el pequeño de cabellos rosas no podía compartir su visión, aunque Shuichi fuese menor que él por unos meses, la madurez que posee no le ayuda a asimilar las cosas como lo hace Hiro. Al igual que muchos de sus amigos aún comparte la ilusión de tener familia, la necesidad de un abrazo y la felicidad de dormir con un beso.

El querer ser querido.

— ø —

Para ser principio de año, esperaba que fuera un recibimiento aún mayor por parte de los esposos sin hijos, incluso deseaba que mínimo fueran cuatro parejas, pero solamente se presentaron tres personas. La situación la confundió pero aceptó las disputas después de escuchar las demandas, sin más encaminó a los presentes para que "observaran" a los niños.

Caminaba entrando a las habitaciones, fijándose de las reacciones de los tres hombres detrás de ella y sintiéndose con un agujero en el estomago cada vez que el mayor negaba para poder seguir caminando.

Era demasiado extraño que tres hombres quisieran adoptar un niño. El más grande de edad se presentó como Kitazawa Yuki, con 36 años de edad cumplidos, le explicó a la directora que tiene una esposa enferma que lamentablemente no pudo ir y un hijo de 16 años, señalando al rubio más joven. A pesar de lo intuitiva que siempre demostró ser, desde lo más profundo algo le gritaba que todo era demasiado confuso, no podía encontrar ningún parecido físico entre Yuki y el chico presente, eso y que iban acompañados de su abogado, otro joven rubio llamado Seguchi Tohma.

– ¿Qué te parecen, Eiri?- preguntó Yuki después de salir de una de las habitaciones, y caminando ahora hacia el patio trasero – ¿Alguna niña que te agrade?

– No.

– Yuki-san, sabes que el joven Eiri preferiría que fuese un niño- defendió Seguchi ante la seca respuesta del más joven – ¿No es verdad, Eiri?

– Me da lo mismo.

A final de cuentas siempre sería lo mismo, papeles, trámites, convivencias, despedidas, uno más uno menos. No habría necesidad de aceptar a quien quiera que fuese su nuevo hermano, siempre sería igual; un hermano más, un hijo más.

– Caballeros, por favor- indicó Judy dando paso al patio donde varios niños se encontraban jugando –No os he preguntado, ¿alguna excepción para los pequeños?

– En realidad- Tohma habló rápidamente –Nos encantaría conocer algún infante menor de 8 años

– Muy bien- sonrió complacida, tenía un par de gemelos de siete años encantadores, quizá sería un prejuicio suyo, pero talvez el que los mellizos fuesen rubios sería un buen paso para ser adoptados por el seños Kitazawa.

Detrás de los columpios, los gemelos jugaban en un arenero. Judy pensó que les alegraría ser recibidos en una familia y sonrió aún más, sin embargo sintió un vació en su estomago cuando notó que el Señor Kitazawa se desvió para acercarse a otros niños, su corazón latió rápido cuando la inconfundible sonrisa de Shuichi le recibió amable al extraño que ahora les ofrecía dulces a un peli-rosa alegre y a un Hiroshi un tanto desconfiado. Conocía de sobra esa mirada del castaño, e intuyó que Yuki-san no era de su agrado.

Algo andaba mal.

– ¿Cómo te llamas y que edad tienes, pequeño?

– ¡Shindou Shuichi!- gritó levantando una mano animado –Y es el Nakano Hiroshi- señaló a su amigo –Tengo casi diez años- dijo mostrándole las palmas de las manos, para que el rubio contara sus deditos y confirmar que en verdad, tiene diez años.

Kitazawa giró para ver la expresión en sus acompañantes; el rostro perfecto de Tohma le mostró una ceja alzada en una incredulidad muy notoria, tenían acordado adoptar una niña menor de los ocho años y Shuichi era contrario a todo lo que tenían planeado, sin embargo la palidez de Eiri y su boca levemente abierta era una excelente señal, no cualquier mocoso podía dejar impresionado a su _hijo_ sin tener algo especial.

El llevarlo a casa sería bueno para Yoshiki, además Eiri necesitaba de una buena compañía, no esperó y volvió la mirada al pequeño frente a él.

– Dime Shu-chan, ¿te gustaría ser parte de mi familia?

Y la enorme sonrisa del pequeño le dio ánimo para llevarlo a casa. Después de todo con un poco de tiempo llegaría a ser tan apuesto que sería una verdadera lástima perderlo, con una buena ropa y con esa energía empleada en algo constructivo, quizá Shuichi en verdad valdría la pena.

La emoción en su mirada hizo sonreír tristemente a Hiro, pero muy en el fondo tendría que aceptar qué quizá serían unas buenas personas para su amigo, realmente debían serlo para poder soportar las travesuras del cabellos rosas y lo más importante, para hacerlo feliz. La alegría de Shuichi fue suya cuando éste lo abrazó y brincó para festejar, y aunque la sonrisa de Judy le decía que no se preocupara, también podía sentir una tristeza por su parte.

– Después de todo fue niño- sonrió Seguchi a Eiri que no dejaba de mirar a Shuichi – ¿Estás bien?

– Sí, es solo que…- calló cuando pensó que sería una tontería –Nada, un niño está bien.

Sería una sensación, o una mala jugada de su cabeza, porque la figura de un niño de cabello negro sustituyó la del niño de extraño cabello rosa, una sonrisa iluminada tras un viejo columpio oxidado. Sería su conciencia por estar solo, pero pareció que una sombra oscurecía la alegría de quien sería su hermano, quizá un fantasma, quizá su imaginación. Fuese lo que fuese, solo podía resignarse a tener "_un nuevo hermano_".

Continuará…  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »

**Notas Finales:**

Creo que les debo una disculpa por los cinco meses de retrazo, pero he estado ocupada con otras historias *YGO* y no le he prestado la debida atención a este fic, es increíble que pensaba escribir estos capítulos para des-estresarme y he dejado pasar mucho tiempo ¿Les gustó? Espero poder complacer a quien lo haya leído. Y sí alguien llegó aquí por error, me encantaría saber si valió la pena; dudas, quejas, sugerencias y/o amenazas bien recibidas.

Se cuidan y nos leemos

"…Sí te sientes perdido con tu ojos no lo has de ver, hazlo con los de tu alma y encontrarás la calma, tu rosa de los vientos seré…"

**L**eona **D**ark  
**1057-300709**


	3. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer:** Gravitation ® **Maki **Murakami 1996.

**Notas: **¡Hola a todos! Perdón por haber tardado, pero ya regresé a la escuela y como no tuve clases, me dediqué a escribir de todos los fics que tengo pendientes. Debo agradecerles a: **Hiika **y** Usagi Kaiba** por haber dejado un comentario *w* ¡Son un amor! Espero que les guste este capítulo, que es pequeño, pero está terminado jajaja. ADVERTENCIA: personajes _Spoiler_.

¡Disfruten el leer como yo el escribir!

**  
INFANCIA ROTA  
By dark-chan**

**Capítulo II**

— . —

**S**olamente había esperado dos días desde su visita mensual al cementerio cuando su _padre_ lo había convencido de ir a uno de esos lugares donde viven niños sin padres, niños huérfanos; un Orfanato.

Desde que puede recordar, había desarrollado cierto pánico a sitios donde hubiera muchas personas, especialmente niños, nunca quiso molestar a su _padre_ con ese tipo de cosas sin importancia ya que eran tontas, sabía que lo enviaría con algún psicólogo para atenderlo y borrar el "penoso" trauma, pero tendría que soportar los fastidiosos métodos psicológicos, y no, él ya no deseaba regresar con uno, ya no. Cuando era más pequeño, sus padres habían insistido en que visitara a uno de esos sujetos, pero no les había bastado con sitas previas, ¡claro que no!, fue tanta su insistencia que lo internaron, aislándolo de todo y de todos.

Pasó bastante tiempo en ese lugar y por lo que podía recordar celebró su noveno cumpleaños dentro del psiquiátrico. Fue después de mucho tiempo que Yuki lo _rescató_ de allí, y estaba feliz por eso porque por fin veía una cara conocida cuando nunca había recibido visita alguna en el Hospital. Kitazawa legalizó todo lo que pudo y cuando su abogado Tohma Seguchi tuvo el papeleo terminado, lo adoptó. Lo inscribió a las mejores escuelas, e invirtiendo tiempo y dinero en su educación, logró que destacara sobre los demás convirtiéndose en un ejemplo a sus 16 años y enorgulleciéndolo de sobremanera.

Eiri no podía sentir algo más que desprecio por las personas que lo dejaron; sus _padres,_ sin embargo cada día trece acostumbra ir al cementerio donde ahora descansan. Pareciera increíble que Yuki se hiciera cargo de él desde que sus padres fallecieron, dejándolo solo con un "loquero".

Será por eso que detesta los lugares con muchos niños, quizá el fruto de un mal recuerdo de sus días en el Hospital, un lugar donde se veía llorar solo en una habitación, donde su única compañía eran caras tristes, miradas perdidas y sonrisas falsas, un lugar donde pequeños de su edad, vivían con la esperanza de morir y dejar el sufrimiento atrás.

— ø —

– Firme aquí por favor- indicó una línea al final del documento –Y de este lado- giró las hojas, volviendo a señalar otra de las líneas.

– No hay ningún problema ¿verdad?- como abogado de Kitazawa, Tohma preguntó para cerrar moralmente el acuerdo de adopción.

– Claro que no- Judy intentaba sonreír para no mostrar la tristeza que le producía la adopción de Shuichi, sin embargo… todo apuntaba a una buena familia. –Todo está, muy bien.

No había pasado ni dos horas para agilizar el trámite, como directora revisó documentos del padre, la madre y del lugar que sería su nuevo hogar, solo rutina, tamaño de la casa, número de habitaciones -cocina, sala de estar, baño-, lo que realmente le agradó, fue la eficacia del señor Tohma puesto que tenía ya todo previamente contemplado, llevaba fotografías consigo y al parecer todo proceso estaba firmemente revisado y al parecer, no tenía ningún inconveniente para realizar el papeleo.

– Esto es fantástico- Yuki miraba el documento y sonreía para sí mismo –Debo felicitarla Judy-sama, nunca había visto trámite más rápido, usted es una persona muy eficaz, felicidades.

– Sólo hago mi trabajo- se encogió por el elogio –A quien debe darle crédito es a Seguchi-san.

Y el aludido no dijo nada, estaba acostumbrado a recibir esos comentarios por lo que le pareció innecesario agradecerle. Tohma recién cumplió los diez años como abogado de Yuki, por lo que realmente el manejo de documentos es algo que nunca le ha parecido demasiado complicado, lo único que realmente le preocupa es la reacción que pueda tener Eiri ante la adopción, pero el mutismo del más joven es una buena señal, quizá ya se esté acostumbrando.

– Y bien, ¿Cuándo puedo llevarme a Shu-chan?

— ø —

Recargado en el marco de la puerta, podía ver perfectamente la sombra rosada provocada por el cabello de Shuichi, moviéndose de un lado a otro de la habitación. Muchas veces había visto cuando adoptaban a sus compañeros por lo que no le era extraño, lo que si le parecía curioso es que después del papeleo, no es inmediata la salida de los niños, por lo que las prisas de su amigo le parecían innecesarias.

– Shuichi, ya te dije que no te llevarán hoy mismo- dijo acercándose a él y sentándose en la cama –Además, nunca terminarías de organizar tus cosas.

– Gracias por el apoyo Hiro- le miró ceñudo –Pero algo me dice que para mañana ya no estaré a-quí…- calló al ver serio a su amigo, se acercó a él – ¿Qué sucede Hiro-chan?

– No es nada- sonreír es la única manera de ocultar su deseo de llorar –Es sólo que… espero que te vaya muy bien- y entristecía de nuevo –Sabes que ya perdí el deseo de ser adoptado, y me siento extraño porque ya te vas, pero sé que esa familia te cuidará muy bien- se animó repentinamente, logrando que el pelirosado también lo hiciera –No me olvides Shuichi.

¿Olvidarlo? Esa palabra nunca existiría en el diccionario de Shindou, y mucho menos para alguien como su querido amigo Hiroshi al que conocía bastante bien, por lo que la plática podría considerarla "una despedida". Aunque fuese doloroso, convencería a sus nuevos padres para ir a visitar a Hiro, a Judy-okachan y a Rage-neechan, y no perder contacto con ellos.

– No lo haré amigo, lo prometo.

— ø —

Rage no podía dejar de mirar ceñuda a los tres hombres rubios sentados frente a la Directora Judy. Muchas personas eran las que ya habían pisado esa oficina, pero nunca unas tan curiosas como ellas, extrañas.

Y fue en ese momento, mientras el Señor Kitazawa terminaba de revisar el papel de adopción, que la chica de anteojos sintió arder sus ojos, la garganta se le cerró y la humedad de una lágrima resbaló en su mejilla. Siempre fue dura con Shuichi, nunca le llamó por su nombre a menos que fuera para regañarlo, fueron pocas las veces que en verdad tuvo la paciencia para cuidarlo, y normalmente "mocoso" fue un adjetivo para nombrarle. Y aunque nada fuera en serio, aunque la mata rosada la molestara gritándole "abuela", era en ese momento que deseó tener tres años más para ser ella la madre del niño, porque 18 años no son bastante para serlo.

– ¿Por qué no vas por Shuichi, Eiri-kun?- Tohma habló, despertando de repente al joven a su lado –Creo que deberías presentarte.

Y sin decir nada, se levantó. Pero pasaron dos segundos cuando la directora habló, sobresaltando a la chica castaña.

– Rage querida, acompáñalo al dormitorio, por favor.

– Claro, Judy-sama.

Con un gesto Eiri la siguió por el pasillo. Aunque ella fuese mayor por dos años que él, bien podrían estar de la misma estatura, por lo que el rubio podía ver perfectamente los ojos cristalizados de la joven, seguramente por la presión de no llorar, reverenda ridiculez. Es normal que esas mujeres estén acostumbradas a ver partir a los niños, por lo que socarronamente comenzó a hablar con ella.

– No te deberías preocupar por cosas insignificantes- la chica se detuvo frente a él –No es más que un chiquillo.

– ¿Disculpa?- giró para mirarlo de frente – ¿De que demon…?

– Sabes de que hablo- encogió los hombros –Pero así son las cosas, los mocosos van y vienen. Quizá en el futuro ni te recuerde…- y calló al sentir la pared a su espalda –Es eso, ¿verdad?, quieres a ese niño…

– Eres muy joven para ser psicólogo- refunfuñó con las manos en el cuello de la camisa de Eiri –No me conoces, no sabes nada de mí- había empujado a Eiri contra la pared – ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?

– Porque eres muy obvia- sonrió con el gesto de enojo de Rage, no deseaba reñir con ella, simplemente necesitaba liberarse –No te preocupes- cortó distancia, acercándose a su oreja para susurrarle –Le enseñaré cosas tan buenas que nunca se acordara de ti…

– ¡Eres un…!

– Nee-chan… ¡¿Qué haces?!- escuchó la voz del pequeño detrás de ella.

Lo que menos quería es que Shuichi tuviera que ver un arrebato de ira por su parte, las riñas son innecesarias y de mal ejemplo para los chicos del Orfanato, por lo que soltó a Eiri quien no dejaba de sonreírle, sin dejar de mirarlo enojada, llamó al niño para que se acercara.

– Shu-chan- se hincó frente a él para estar a su altura, pero no dijo nada. El pelirrosa sintió temor al verla con los ojos llorosos y antes de hablar, ella se adelantó –Yo te cuidaré…- y le abrazó, sintiendo un temblor del pequeño cuerpecito.

Algo en las palabras del muchacho rubio le causaron temor, esas no son las cosas que le dices a la encargada de un Orfanato, mucho menos cuando tu padre acaba de adoptar a un niño. Sintió que debía llorar, pero solo asustaría más a Shuichi por lo que esperó transmitir un poco de confianza en ese abrazo. Podría jurar que si algo malo le sucedería al pequeño ese tal Eiri sería el culpable.

– Abuela, ¿estás bien?- el niño la miró curioso una vez que ella lo soltó –No llores- sonrió levantándole los anteojos – ¡Que fea te ves así!

– No es nada… espera, ¿me dijiste abuela?- frunció el ceño ante el geto, pero se limitó a sonreír –Está bien, por hoy te lo paso- y lo volvió a abrazar –Pase lo que pase…- susurró sin importarle si Eiri la escuchaba –Siempre estaré contigo… siempre te cuidaré…

Y si en algún momento sintió un dolor en el estomago por la presencia del mocoso, por esa escena se sintió mareado. Miró el techo recargándose en la pared donde estuvo preso por Rage y la sensación de ya haber vivido esa misma situación provocó un escalofrío que ignoró cuando vio a su padre llegar, junto con Tohma y la Señora Winchester.

–Una muy buena noticia- Yuki le removió el cabello mientras miraba la tierna escena de despedida entre la asistente y el pequeño –Shu-chan podrá venir con nosotros ¡Hoy mismo!

Hiro miró desde la puerta del dormitorio, como ahora su amigo abrazaba a Rage por la alegría, al mismo tiempo que Tohma sonreía con su Oka-chan y el mayor de los hombres se colocaba junto al "hermano" de Shu, tomándolo del hombro.

Aunque el pelirrosa impidió una pelea entre los mayores, Hiro pudo ver más que Shuichi, y escuchó buena parte de la conversación, pero no podría hacer nada, el rubio es mucho mayor que él, así que dejó a Rage encargarse de él. Sin embargo, aunque él y Rage dijeran algo de lo que seguro Eiri le haría a Shuichi, serían falsedades. Nadie les creería.

–Muy bien, Shuichi ve por tus cosas que ya tienes un hogar- le animó Judy para que soltara a su asistente.

El pequeño corrió y provocó las risas de los mayores, de todos menos la de Eiri.

De nada serviría alegrarse por tener a un nuevo hermano en casa, todo siempre sería lo mismo, convivencias, relaciones y despedidas. Un hermano más, un hermano menos. De cierta manera lo que había dicho a Rage contenía la realidad, porque en un futuro no la recordaría, porque en un futuro, quizá ya no viviría.

Continuará…  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »

**Notas Finales:**

¿Qué les pareció? Espero provocar su curiosidad *w* bien, no tengo nada que decir, más que… creo que seguiré actualizando este fic porque es más fácil de escribir xD espero que no desesperen por las actualizaciones, y sus comentarios siempre serán bien recibidos n_n por cierto, pronto los responderé, es que no ando con mucho tiempo.

Se cuidan y nos seguimos leyendo.

"…Saben que los niños, son ángeles sin alas, que nos manda el cielo para ser más buenos…"

**L**eona **D**ark  
**2020-310809**


End file.
